The Dragon
by monoscore
Summary: At age 16 is Dipper oblivious to his sisters insecure nature about their adventures


**The dragon**

**Mabel's POV**

**It was a pretty normal day as far as I was concerned; Grunkle Stan was off doing whatever he did in his spare time. Dipper wad reading the journal he found and I was leaning against the counter knitting. I was now 16 it had been a while since I had been to the mystery shack, I had moved on from my sweater phase and instead made colorful ponchos, and shoulder wraps. Dipper was still his dorky self, going on monster hunts and sticking his nose in anything monster related. Stan was now an old man but still had his quirky sense of humor, and Wendy had gotten married and was in Colorado running a 4x4 shop. Life was going well until Dipper found a new monster.**

**Dipper's POV**

**I was reading a new page of the three journal when I came across a new monster, Dragons the journal had a page on dragons. It said they lived in a cave behind Gravity Falls, famous waterfall. It also gave a description. **_These creatures are reclusive and are rarely seen they are two times the size of a metro bus, have gleaming scales and fiery breath. They have great wings that reflect the sky giving them good camouflage from onlookers. _**I was ready to go check these supposed dragons out but I would need reinforcements. "Hey Mabel, I think we should go to the falls today, you know to see the town again." I said a twinge of excitement in my voice "Dipper, you just want to run after another monster don't you." Mabel replied keeping her eyes on her project "Fine but we must stop in town first I need new fabric, and more rhinestones."**

**Mabel's POV**

**I couldn't believe Dipper was puling me out on another adventure, he knew when I was in the middle of a project not to bother me. But I could understand why he was so anxious, a whole year of high school no monster hunting, no adventures. This was the first time we had gone somewhere as the mystery twins since we got to gravity falls. But I was almost killed the last time we went on an adventure like this, so I was a little on edge about it. But I didn't complain, because Dipper bought me some new fabric and knitting needles. We ran there, or Dipper ran with him dragging me along behind. His backpack strap hitting me in the face as we went. **

**Dipper's POV**

**"Come on Mabel we have to get there before it gets dark." I called running toward the stairs leading up the falls "But dipper you know I can't swim!" Mabel called after me panting "Who said anything about swimming!" I called sarcastically waiting for a response. When none came I turned around to find a big green scaly wall towering above me. In its claw was Mabel trying to pull free, only for the hand to tighten its grip. "Hey put down my sister!" I screamed up to it trying to look tough. A soft whimper came from Mabel as it slowly crushed her small body. "If you want her come get her." It said taking off.**

**Mabel's POV**

**I was afraid to move, its claw was jabbed into my side so if I moved it would puncture my skin. As it took off the wind was knocked out of my lungs, I could see Dipper staring up at me angry. But soon he disappeared into a blur as we went higher into the sky. Then his grip released sending me into a fast free fall, I couldn't scream because I had lost my air and only saw blurry splotches and shadow figures. The only thing I remember is hitting the water with brute force sending pain prickling up my legs.**

**Dipper's POV**

**She hit the water so hard and so fast that I almost didn't see her. I heard the splash and felt some water spray me. I rushed into the water after her, knowing she can't swim. And dove to the bottom, I managed to grab onto her arm and pull her to the surface. Then I dragged her back to shore where I lay for a moment panting on the rocks. After a while Mabel started to chough and sputter taking large gulps of air. She looked at me and then at the water and shivered. Wrapping a dry towel from my backpack around her I walked her back to the mystery shack.**

**The End**


End file.
